


Matching

by darthkylorevan



Series: Kylux drabbles/prompt fills [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Basically, Domestic Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/pseuds/darthkylorevan
Summary: This is from a prompt from tumblr!huxandthehound(ao3 linkhere) wanted "Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion" and here I finally deliver!! This is super short, but I'm glad I finally got a scenario for this to work!! I hope you enjoy!! Also thanks torudbeckia(ao3here) for the suggestion on Kylo's towel color!! I wouldn't have thought of it myself and Iloveit!!and, as always, thanks to the lovelysstenslandfor the beta/reassuring me on this. don't know where i would be without you<3





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt from tumblr! [huxandthehound](https://huxandthehound.tumblr.com) (ao3 link [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/works)) wanted "Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion" and here I finally deliver!! This is super short, but I'm glad I finally got a scenario for this to work!! I hope you enjoy!! Also thanks to [rudbeckia](https://twitter.com/RudbeckiaSun) (ao3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia)) for the suggestion on Kylo's towel color!! I wouldn't have thought of it myself and I _love_ it!!
> 
> and, as always, thanks to the lovely [sstensland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstensland) for the beta/reassuring me on this. don't know where i would be without you<3

“You really want to go with that one?” Hux couldn’t help the arch of his brow, the curl of his lip. He did his best to keep his voice down—they were in public, after all—but really, it was hard to, as he felt the distaste growing within him. 

 

“Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Kylo snapped back at him, clutching the object of Hux’s disdain close to him, as if to protect it from him, as if he would stop his sneering just by barely being able to see it, tucked under his arms as it was. 

 

“Except that my opinion is very important in this case. This is our bathroom we’re picking towels for.” 

 

“So?!” 

 

“I thought we had agreed on a color scheme. This does not quite fit into that, you know.”

 

“But I want this one!” Kylo pouted at him, that irresistible look of his, plush lower lip sticking out, brown eyes wide. It was truly unfair that he was able to encapsulate that “puppy dog” look so perfectly. 

 

Hux sighed, pressing fingers to his forehead. “Do you mind keeping your voice down? We are in the middle of a store here.” He barely restrained himself from looking around, making sure they weren’t being stared at, making a scene. 

 

Kylo only continued to give him that look, even daring to push out his lip a little further. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Hux relaxed his posture. “Fine,” he told him, turning around to look at the other towels. “But that one is only yours. We’re still having others in the color we  _ agreed on _ .”

 

The pout turned, nearly instantly, into the widest grin. Of course, Kylo had to have known he would get his way—Hux really had a hard time saying no to him. 

 

As Hux picked up a stack of several deep red towels—the color they had decided on, thank you very much—he tried to ignore Kylo and his ridiculous grin as he clutched the seafoam green towel to his chest. 

 

Damn that man and his so-called favorite color. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [here](https://darthkylorevan.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [here](https://twitter.com/darthkylorevan)  
> dreamwidth:[here](https://darthkylorevan.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
